The present disclosure herein relates to a hybrid diode device, and more particularly, to a hybrid diode device in which a piezoelectric device and a diode device are integrated on one substrate.
Generally, electronic devices require a battery or a fixed power source as an operating power source. Particularly, the battery is required to be replaced according to periodic recharging or its lifetime. Recently, as electronic devices are developed in wireless and low-power types, energy harvesting-type micro power generators, which harvest electric energy from surrounding environments, are being studied.
Also, to supply the electric energy, which is generated by converting the surrounding environment energy, to electronic devices actually requiring the power as described above, a rectifier device that converts the generated electric energy having a predetermined waveform into direct current or a rectifier circuit component combined therewith are additionally required.